From The Heart
by SimplyBeinMe
Summary: It's about when Kh Ff characters meet at a My Chemical Romance concert, and become friends. But in some cases more than friends :] ..
1. Chapter 1: THE Concert

**From the Heart**

Story: Well basically it's about kingdom hearts 2 characters, who all meet at some point and have crazy adventures :D Not sure what yet though so I'll surprise myself as much as you'll be xD.

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own any of the Kh, Ff, Mcr or Fob rights. BooHoo :[

P.S. Not a yaoi fan-this fanfic won't agree with you. Sorry! x

**Chapter 1: THE Concert**

'It was dark, the red haired maniac sat quietly in the front of the car, slightly twiddling his thumbs, an obvious sign of-'

'Shut up Demyx, you can be the weirdest person at times.'

'I know, but that's why you loooove me, isn't it Axel?' he said with a cheesy, slightly perverted grin.

'No, now sit back and let Sephiroth concentrate and drive!'

'Geez! Don't be so tense, we ARE going to see My Chemical Romance after all !'

'I know, but you get so hyper.'

'That's the whole point though…' Demyx said as he sat back in the car.

It took a short while to get there, with Demyx singing all the mcr songs on the way, 'God' Sephiroth said, 'by the time we get there we'll be sick of the songs!' he told Demyx laughing. He was replied with that same grin he gave Axel a short while ago, this time with added seductive wiggling eyebrows. Man was that creepy.

--

They had been circling the car park for ages looking for a space.

'Roxas, how long will this take?' Sora asked his blonde haired friend.

'As long as it takes.' Was his reply.

'I know, I'm just so excited about seeing MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE !!'

'Yas! Finally! A space!' This made Sora scream like a little girl, oh god, now Roxas had a mental image that he REALLY didn't need right now. Oh well.

'Gerard Way, here we come!' Roxas said as he pulled into the newly discovered empty space.

--

The starting band was pretty lame, they were singing about bananas and waffles or some other crap, god knows what they were on.

'Bring on Gerard Way!' Axel shouted, though no one could hear him because of the millions of screaming fans. It was Axel's birthday, though the only one who knew was Demyx, because he had found a slightly disturbingly loving message from his mum. So he had a surprise in store for him, after all he was his best friend. Though some day he hoped for something more. Much more ..

'Demyx are you ok? You look kind of, distant,' Sephiroth asked him.

'Yeah, just the excitement,' he replied.

'Axel, I think he's on something,' Sephiroth tried a sly whisper to Axel which just never worked. He could be such an idiot at times.

'I can hear you Sephiroth you idiot. And I'm not on anything, just getting into the music that's all.'

'What the crazy waffle music?' Axel asked laughing.

'Yeah, I like it,' Axel can be quite annoying Demyx thought, but oh so sexy.

--

The concert went on and finally the music started. A scream echoed through the stadium.

'GERARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Sora screamed.

'OH MY GOD HE'S ACTUALLY IN THE SAME BUILDING AS US!!!!!!!!' Roxas also screamed. He loved him so much. There are many stories which prove this, but we won't go into that.

They started with Welcome To The Black Parade, which was an amazing sight to see. They all had their jackets on and man they looked hot. Roxas had somehow managed to get backstage passes, which was an unbelievable deal. In fact it seemed so unreal. Sora was so cheesed about that he had been smiling the six months since they got the tickets, but then again Sora was always cheesed. In fact sometimes it was quite creepy how happy he seemed to always be. Especially after his mum's homemade double sugar hyper chocolate cookies (Sora named the creation, obviously). Anyway after that Roxas stopped having random thoughts and let the music take him to another world. There was Gerard, centre stage.

'Oh dammit Sora get out the way!' Sora had popped up in front of his face, blocking his precious view of Gerard.

'Sorry!' he shouted back.

--

The concert finally ended, leaving Axel sad. But Demyx had just the right thing to cheer him up.

'Come on then,' Sephiroth said. 'It'll take us ages to get out so we better start heading now.' Axel and Sephiroth started to walk away.

'Where do you think you're going?' Demyx asked.

'Huh?' Axel replied.

'Well, right in my pocket here,' he patted his pocket for dramatic effect, and couldn't seem to wipe that annoying, pervish grin off his face. 'I have..' he took out the slightest top corner of a backstage pass.

'OH MY GOD!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET BACKSTAGE PASSES?!' Axel exclaimed. 'I've only seen pictures! But the REAL things in front of my eyes! Thankyou SOO Much Demyx!' Sephiroth just gave him a funny look, which a few other people were joining in with. He rushed up to hug Demyx tightly. As he did this Demyx whispered in his ear:

'Just a little birthday present,' Then pulled away with another grin, leaving Axel red faced. How the fuck did he know? Axel asked himself. Oh well, at least he was getting to meet My Chemical Romance!

Sora walked ahead of Roxas in a hyper fit.

'Sora get back here! You'll get lost in the crowd of emos- Eh hem I mean nice ..emm ..people,' almost a trip to the hospital for Roxas there. He was an emo in denial, all his friends knew, he was at an mcr concert for god's sake! Sora wasn't an emo but he still loved the music. In fact he was getting some funny looks just now. He looked so out of place in his yellow and blue jumper. Like a lightning dash of colour in a black sea.

'Hurry up Roxy! We need to get there quick if you want to see Gerard!' That made Roxas hurry, though he thought that was the first (and hopefully last) time he would ever do something that Sora had suggested.

--

They walked backstage, nervous, excited, and ultimately HYPER.

'Oh my god there he is! It's Gerard Way!' Axel shouted. He got a few more funny looks but he really didn't care. And he was starting to walk over to them. WOW!

'Hi guys,' he said nonchalantly.

'H-hi Gerard,' Axel said. 'Great concert.'

'Aww thanks, I love doing it, so it's really great to hear when we put on a great show, isn't it guys?' He asked the other members of the band.

There came back mumbles of 'yeah' and 'what are you on?' etc. All Demyx could do was stand there and grin like the psycho maniac pervert that he was.

--

Sora and Roxas entered the backstage room, filled with people.

'Sora we better get to meet Gerard.'

'Yeah look! There he is over there,' he said pointing his finger to Gerard, talking to a tall man with non-gravitational bright red hair, a small blonde with a strange look about his face and a tall silver haired man.

'Let's go over,' Sora said as he dragged Roxas towards the group.

'No Sora Wai-' but it was too late, Sora already had him halfway over the room. He's a lot stronger than he looked.

'Hey,' Gerard greeted them. Roxas had to slap himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. This did win him a few funny looks, especially from the tall silverette.

'Roxas loves you,' oh my god. He couldn't believe Sora just said that.

Gerard laughed and smiled. 'Thanks.' The tall red-head seemed to be eyeing him up. Mm. He was quite sexy himself.

--

They continued talking to Gerard as they would in a casual conversation, Axel was loving this! They had been joined by a hyper looking brunette and a cute blonde.

'So, what are you guys all called then?' Gerard asked them. Man he really likes his fans.

They all told him their names all at once. So it kind of sounded like:

'SoRoxAxSeDem.' They all started laughing.

They started again telling each other their names and after every one Gerard looked impressed.

'What cool names you guys have!'

'Really? I hate mines,' Sora said.

'Seriously, they're all so much better than Gerard.' Everyone looked shocked, well, everyone apart from Sora, who wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed if you know what I mean.

'Roxas..' Axel said in his head. Sexy.

'So apart from My Chemical Romance, what other music do you like?' Gerard said.

'Fall Out Boy,' everyone said at once again.

'Man you guys are getting good at that,' he laughed. 'Well funnily enough Fall Out Boy are here just now.'

'NO WAY?!' Demyx exclaimed. He liked them more than My Chemical Romance. Even though nobody knew it.

'Yeah,' he called them over. How could I have missed Pete Wentz? Demyx asked himself. Oh well, they were walking over to them now.

'Hi,' Patrick said.

'Oh my god hi Pete!' Demyx stumbled forward and fell trying to shake Pete's hand. When he returned up he had a bright red face. And a newly acquired piece of gum to his new black jacket. Gross.

'Hey,' Pete said. (Poor guys, the only one people like in Fall Out Boy is Pete Wentz, wait, what are the other two guys apart from Pete and Patrick called ..? Oh well, who cares!)The night continued as it was, they talked for hours and laughed, but eventually the bands had to go back to a hotel they were staying at. Obviously not without getting some autographs first though!

--

Roxas decidedfor once in his life he would be spontanious and get Axel's number. Something he would never usually do, but after meeting Gerard he felt anything was possible.

'Where are you going Roxas?' Sora asked.

'Be back in a minute he replied.

'Ok, but don't leave me!' Sora had a strange phobia of being on his own. What a weirdo.

'I'll be back! calm!' then he walked over to the abnormally tall man.

'Hey Axel,' he started. The tall man turned round on his heel to see who it was. Oh, it was Roxas! It seemed weird that he had only met him tonight, but felt strangely compelled to him. In fact, he would ask him for his number.

'Emm I was just wondering if I could have your number?' Wow, he took the words right out his mouth. At least he knew he was gay too.

'Sure,' he tried to look casual about it. 'I'll just write it down for you.' He handed him a small piece of paper with his number, and at the bottom:

Call Me! Axel :D

Roxas felt all warm inside. Should he phone him tonight? tomorrow? Or wait a few days? Oh it was all so confusing. Now he remembered why he didn't do this often. Or at least he'd like to think that was why he never did it often. Oh dammit, he had to go back for Sora.

'Where did you go?' asked Sora.

'Oh, just to get a number.'

'From who?' Sora sounded excited. It wasn't often Roxas did something actually…Impulsive.

'Just that Axel guy,' he told him.

'Ooh, I noticed you looking at him. I never thought you would actually do anything about it though.'

'Oh thanks Sora!' He said slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

'Well you never do stuff like that, that's all!' He argued.

--

'What did that Roxas guy want?' Demyx asked Axel.

'My number,' Axel told him.

'And you said…?' Demyx asked.

'Yeah, then I gave him it,' Axel said.

'Oh, ok then,' Demyx said happily, though he was sad inside.

'We better get going now then,' Sephiroth told the two.

'Yeah,' Demyx said then started following Axel through the now empty venue.

--

This is my first ever chapter EVER on fanfic..So I hope you like it xD !

Please Write Some Reviews, so I know how it's going :D

**SimplyBeinMe.**


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

**Chapter Two: It Begins**

Disclaimer: No! I don't own anything to do with copyright :(

This Chapter: Will Roxas ever call Axel? Will Demyx ever like Roxas for attempting to steal Axel? Read on and find out :D

--

The blonde woke up, his surroundings surprised him. The walls had photos of some random band. Oh! He must have fallen asleep in Sora's room last night after the concert.

'Sora?' He whispered. A sleepy Sora turned in his bed.

'Sora?' He said a little louder.

'Wha?' He replied, rubbing his eyes.

'Just checking you're up. How amazing was last night?'

'Yeah, I can't believe we met Gerard Way!'

'And Pete Wentz! Oh my god. I just remembered. Did I really ask that Axel guy for his number? It doesn't seem real that I actually did it.'

'Yup, you did,' replied Sora, with an unreadable expression on his face.

'Cool.'

--

He opened his eyes, taking in the dark room that belonged to him. His red hair was squashed flat from the position he had been lying in. The small black dots he drew on his face were smudged too. He got up and jumped with a fright.

'God Demyx!' I didn't know you stayed last night.'

'Yeah, well I was gonna get a bus from yours, but I really couldn't be bothered. So when I came in to ask if I could stay, you were already asleep,' he said, taking in an eyeful of Axel in only his boxers. He wished they would drop, even just a little…

'What happened to Sephiroth then?' Axel asked.

'Oh,' Demyx jumped. 'He went home I think.'

'Right. Well I'm away to have a shower. I need to wake up.'

'Ok, I'll just go down to get some breakfast.' Nobody knew how Axel managed it, but he had a 3-floor house, lived on his own, he worked at McDonald's, and nobody knew where his parents lived. Could it be inheritance? No, because Demyx knew his mum was alive after seeing that incriminating text. Oh well, as long as they had a parent-free house, he was happy.

--

'Right Roxas, it's only a conversation. Conversation on the phone. Where he'll be listening to you getting more and more nervous. Oh my god I'm just going to do it!' He told himself. He dialed Axel's number in carefully. A sexy voice came on the other end.

'Hello?'

'Hi Axel, it's Roxas.'

'Oh hey Roxas! How are you?'

'I'm good thanks. Well I was just wondering if you emm, wanted to meet up sometime?'

'Sure, today?'

'Yeah if you want, where about do you live?'

'52 Twilight Row.'

'Oh that's just around the corner from me then!'

'Really?' Axel was thinking about the houses near his house, which were quite big. Oh god, what if Roxas still lived with his parents? In fact, how old was that sexy little blonde? He could ask him today.

'Yeah I live at 70 Twilight Avenue.'

'Cool. Well why don't you come round to mines at about, 1 o'clock?'

'Yeah that sounds cool. Oh by the way, my twin brother Sora will want to come, so you can bring friends if you want,' Roxas sighed.

'Yeah I know, my friend's here anyway so he probably would tag along even if I asked him not to,' he laughed, looking at Demyx.

'What?' Demyx mouthed to Axel. He waved his hand dismissively.

'Ok, so I'll see you at one then?'

'Yeah, bye Roxas!'

'Bye Axel!' Roxas felt so much better inside now. He didn't know what it was, but he had a warm feeling in his stomach.

Sora walked in. 'You ok Roxy? You look, different.'

'Yeah, by the way we're going to meet Axel today. And Demyx too I think.'

'Yay!' Sora liked the look of the tall guy. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Sephiroth! 'Is Sephiroth going as well?' He asked Roxas.

'I'm not sure, well we'll see.'

--

Axel sat patiently waiting for Roxas to arrive at his house. It was 5 minutes to 1 and he was becoming impatient. And hyper. He didn't know why he felt this way about someone he had known for a few hours. His older brother Riku walked into the room. He lived next door to Axel, which was even more of a puzzle. How did they manage to own such big houses each?

'Hey Riku. What are you doing today?'

'Nothing, planning on wrecking your house, there's nothing else to do since mines is already wrecked. What are you doing?'

'Going out with this guy I met at the concert last night. You want to come? Demyx has volunteered himself to come anyway, so you may as well.'

'Ok I suppose so then, since I really can't be bothered. Major hangover.' Just then, Axel saw a small blonde followed by an equally small brunette walk up his driveway.

--

'You sure this is the right place Rox?' Sora asked.

'Yeah, that's what he said anyway.'

'Ok, if you say so.' They walked up to the huge house in front of them. Roxas knocked on the huge door knocker. A tall man with silver hair answered the door.

'Ah, you must be Roxas. And you are…?' Riku asked Sora. He noticed that he had the most odd brown hair he had seen since…never.

'Sora. We're here to see Axel. Well Roxas is, I'm just tagging along.'

'Me too,' Riku laughed. 'I'm Axel's brother by the way.'

'Cool,' wow. Roxas was surprised. That seemed the quickest of few friends Sora had ever made. Maybe… No. Roxas didn't want to think about that.

--

Without realising it he had walked into a huge hall. Axel walked through to meet him from what looked like his living room.

'Hey Roxas,' he said.

'Hi,' he replied.

'Well, do you want to go?'

'Yeah, who's all coming?'

'Well I think it's me, you, Sora, my brother Riku and Demyx.'

'Cool.'

'Well I'll just go and get the car started then.' Everyone followed Axel outside to his snazzy sports car.

'Wow,' Roxas said.

'You can sit in the front, that is if Sora doesn't mind sitting beside a raging pervert and my emo brother,' he laughed.

'Emm, no I don't mind,' Sora said sounding worried. They got into the car and Axel pulled away from the curb.

'So, where are we going then?' Axel asked.

'McDonald's!' Sora exclaimed. 'Sorry, I just love the chocolate milkshakes.' Riku laughed.

'Sorry Sora, but I don't feel like going to McDonald's. Working there's bad enough.'

'You work at McDonald's? Roxas asked.

'Yeah, unfortunately.' Axel turned a deep red colour. 'It's lame I know, but it gives me something to do, even though the money's crap.' Roxas just laughed.

'Well why don't we go bowling or something?'

'Yeah that sounds good,' Demyx agreed. It was the first time he had heard him speak that day. He was watching, and silently judging Roxas' every move.

--

They walked into the bowling alley, or whatever those places are called. They walked over to the guy who booked you into a lane.

'Excuse me can we have an alley for 3 adults and 2 children please?' Riku asked.

'Hey! Who's the children?' Sora asked.

'You and Demyx obviously,' then he winked at Sora.

'Riku! It should be Sora and ROXAS. Not me!'

'Yeah well I think that's how it is. So that's how it's gona be!' It seemed there was no arguing with Riku, so Sora never even attempted to try. Plus, there was something sexy about the way he had winked at him. They moved over to the magical place where you got to wear clown shoes without being laughed at. Not that it stopped Sora last year with his bright yellow clown shoes, but we won't go into THAT one.

'Come on Axel!' Demyx told him. 'You always take ages getting your shoes on and off.'

'Well sorry Demyx, but we're not all as tall as me! I can hardly reach them!' Roxas though what a comical scene this was, with Axel's arms not long enough to reach his shoes. Axel bent the other way to tie his shoes, so that he had his back to everyone else. This meant that he knew he would be showing the top of his boxers, and wanted to see the reaction on Roxas' face when he stood up.

--

Axel was taking ages to tie his shoes. It was because he was so tall! 'Oh my god!' Roxas thought to himself. 'He's just bent over. Wow. Look at his back.' He had a tattoo at the bottom of his back just above his boxers which said:  
Organisation XIII – Number XII and some fancy designs. Roxas was staring in amazement. He had no idea that Axel had such a great body.

After what seemed a lifetime he stood up again.

--

Exactly the reaction he hoped for appeared on Roxas' face.  
'Ok Roxas?' He asked, with a smug grin on his face.  
'W-what? Oh yeah, fine.' He replied.

They walked over to their lane; number 13 naturally. They all put their names in:

Axey

Roxy

Sory

Demy

And Riky (don't ask, Sora wanted to name everyone, as you can see.)

'Riky?' Riku asked Sora.

'Yeah, what's wrong with it?'

'Nothing. It's quite cute actually.' Sora turned a deep red colour.

'Right, let's start bowling then!' Demyx said. He actually felt quite left out. Axel and Roxas kept staring at each other. Man he was jealous, and Riku had that look in his eye when he looked at Sora. God help him. (Sora he meant.)

--

They finished bowling, after much of Axel and Roxas checking each other out as they bowled. Riku won as usual.

'How are you so good at bowling?' Sora asked Riku.

'You don't want to know,' Riku laughed and flicked his long silver hair.

'I'm hungry,' Axel said. 'Where should we go?'

'What about The Star Café? I hear it's really good,' Demyx suggested.

'Ok then,' and off they went.

--

The Star Café was decorated black, blue and silver. They sat at a booth near the back.

'So, what do you guys want to order?' Axel asked.

'I'll have a cheeseburger,' Roxas said.

'Me too,' Demyx added.

'What do you want Sora?' Riku asked.

'Chocolate cake!'

'Ok then,' he smiled. 'Excuse me, could we have 3 cheeseburgers, a cheese and jam toasty, and a big bit chocolate cake please?' Axel always ordered a cheese and jam toasty, so that's how Riku knew what to order for him.

'Yes, and what would you all like to drink?'

'Sprite,' they all said at once. The waitress laughed. 'Ok, your order will be ready as soon as possible.'

'So,' Axel asked Roxas. 'How old are you and Sora?'

'16, how old are you?'

'17, same as Demyx, but Riku's 18.'

'Cool.' The orders came, and they happily munched away. When they had finished, Axel started driving home.

'Do you guys want to come back to mine just now? Or have you got to be home?' Axel asked.

'Sure, we'll come, but what makes you think I live with my parents?' He asked Axel, smiling.

'I don't know, I just thought I should ask, that's all.'

'Well me and Sora split the rent on our house.'

'Cool,' Axel replied. That was two of his suspicions cleared up now.

--

They got back to Axel's house and went inside. Axel and Roxas went upstairs to Axel's bedroom, and Riku said that he had to take Sora to show him this random game called 'Kingdom Hearts.' Demyx said that he would go with them.

Roxas walked into Axel's bedroom, which was dark, and surprisingly tidy.

'Nice room,' Roxas said.

'Thanks,' Axel replied, sitting down on his bed. Roxas copied him by sitting next to him.

'I had a great time today,' Axel said.

'Me too,' Roxas agreed.

'I'm so glad I went to that concert. Not just because I met Gerard Way, but because I got to meet you too.'

'I know, I'm glad I asked for your number, because it's something I would never normally do,' Roxas admitted, turning red.

'If you didn't ask me, I would've asked you. You just bet me to it, that's all.'

'Really?' Roxas asked.

'Really.' Axel said. And just then he leant in to kiss the small blonde. At first just lightly on the lips, but Roxas responded to him by kissing him back.

--

Ooooh :D Exciting Stuff Lol ..The Next Chapter Should Be On Its Way Soon xD

P.S Get Writing Some Reviews People ;)

**SimplyBeinMe.**


	3. Chapter 3: McDonald's&Other Adventures

**Chapter 3: McDonald's and Other Adventures**

Disclaimer: Still no ownage of characters, copyright etc. Sigh.

This chapter: What will happen with Sora and Riku? Will Demyx ever fit in? We'll just have to see now, won't we? ;).

--

'♫ and if your heart stops beating, I'll be here wondering, did you get what you deserve?' Axel's alarm went off as he hit it. A little hard if you ask me.

'Oh no,' he realised his alarm went off for a reason; work! He reluctantly got out of bed and put his 'McUniform' on.

--

♫ I am an arms dealer, shooting you with weapons in the form of words.' Roxas awoke to the sound of Fall Out Boy. He yawned and checked the time. 9:00. Then he remembered that he had the day off from working in the bookstore today. Roxas didn't know why, but he loved it there. The manager promised to leave it to him when he passed away. He went downstairs to greet Sora. He was always up at about 6 in the morning.

'Morning Roxy!' he beamed.

'G'mornin'' he mumbled back, still half asleep.

'Want me to make you some breakfast? I've already had mine.' Where did he get all his energy from?

'I had chocolate flavored chocolate covered syrup pancake waffles.' Oh, that explained A LOT.

'Yeah, just toast and butter for me, thanks Sora.' So Sora went of into the kitchen. Roxas flicked through the music channels, but there was nothing good on, so he waited on his toast to be ready. Sora carried it back through to Roxas.

'I'm meeting Riku again today. Are you meeting Axel?' Sora asked.

'He's working. Hey, since we've got a day off, want to go see Axel at work? Riku'll know what McDonald's he works at.'

'Sure, I'll ask him.'

'Sora?'

'Yeah Roxy?'

'What's the deal with you and Riku?'

'What?' Sora looked confused.

'I mean, are you just friends, or more than friends?'

'We're just…friends. Why?'

'I don't know, it just seems he wants to be more than just your friend.'

'Oh. Well I don't really know just now. I'll just go phone him and see if he wants to go see Axel.' And off he went.

--

He walked into McDonald's, where only some randoms sat, choosing something off the breakfast 'McMenu.' His boss came over to him; a fat guy, known as Pete.

'Axel we're short on staff today, so I need you on the till as usual, but to check the toilets every 15 minutes.'

'Ok Pete. Whatever you say Pete,' he said unenthusiastically. He walked behind the counter, and got ready to serve the next customer.

--

'Hi Riku,' Sora said.

'Oh hey, is that you Sora?'

'Yeah, well I was wondering what you wanted to do today? Roxas wants to go and see Axel at work, so we could do that if you want.'

'Yeah that sounds good. I love embarrassing Axel. Especially in public,' he laughed.

'Cool, so I'll come round and meet you at 12 then?'

'Sounds good to me,' and then they hung up.

--

'Oh my god Axel! It's a code 107, you need to get to the toilets NOW!' Pete shouted from behind him. Code 107, code 107, why did that ring a bell? Then he remembered.

'No!' he shouted. Wow he was good at getting funny looks.

'Yes!' Pete angrily replied back. 'Now hurry or you're fired!'

Axel walked into the women's toilets with him mop and bucket. Yup, it truly was a 107. Well actually, about 15. Someone had stuck used sanitary towels all over one of the walls.

'Eww,' he said to himself. He just hoped that no one would walk in.

--

They arrived at McDonald's, in all its calorie-filled glory.

'Axel usually works on the till,' Riku said. 'Because he can't cook to save himself.' Roxas laughed. As they walked inside they arrived to a long queue and a panicked looking fat guy in a uniform. Their eyes scanned the scene. No sign of Axel.

'Where is he?' Sora asked.

'I'm not sure,' Riku replied.

'I'm just away to the toilet. Order me something if you ever get to the front of the queue.' And with that, Roxas went to the toilet.

--

When Axel had finally finished his 'duty', he went back outside. To his surprise, Roxas was walking into the men's.

'Roxas?'

'Axel?'

'Oh hi! What are you doing here?' Axel said, turning a colour similar to his hair.

'Well, I have the day off, so I thought I'd come to see you.'

'Oh. Well it's kind of embarrassing.'

'Haha,' Roxas laughed. ' I think your uniform's sexy.' This caused Axel to go even redder.

'Well I better get back to work, or Pete'll kill me.'

'Cool, Sora and Riku are here too, so I'll probably stick around for a bit.'

'Ok, I finish early. In fact in an hour, so you can stay till then if you can stand it,' Axel laughed.

'Yeah, well I may as well. I've got nothing else to do anyway!'

--

They stood in the queue, which seemed to take forever.

'Hey Sora?' Riku asked.

'Yeah Riku?'

'Want to just go back to mine? I'm not even hungry. But if you are I'll make you something.'

'Yeah, I would love to, but I don't know if I should leave Roxas.'

'He won't even notice,' he told Sora. 'He's too enchanted with Axel.'

'Ok then, I suppose I could then,' and then he followed Riku out the door.

--

Roxas walked back out the toilets, to see that he had been abandoned.

'Where the hell have they gone?' he asked himself. Then he realised what they had done. Sora would be getting an earful tonight.

Since they had left, he waited in the queue. At least he would get to see Axel.

'Next please!' Axel said in an oh so sexy voice. Roxas walked up to his counter.

'Can I have medium fries and a milkshake please? Roxas asked him. Axel smiled.

'Yes, and it's on me,' and winked. Roxas blushed.

'Thanks Axel,' he said as he took his order and walked away.

'Oh and Roxas, I finish in 10 minutes.'

--

Riku drove Sora back to his house and walked inside.

'Want a drink or anything to eat Sora?'

'Emm, just a coke please.'

'Sure,' then Riku went into the kitchen.

He poured Sora's can of coke into a glass for him. Followed by a bit of very strong vodka.

'What he doesn't know, can't hurt him,' he said to himself, and then carried it through to him. When he walked into his living room Sora was kneeled up on the couch looking at a picture with his back to him. This meant that Riku could see the waistline of his rather embarrassing 'Hello Kitty' boxers.

'Hello Kitty; interesting,' Riku said with a pervy smile. Sora turned round in fright, and looked embarrassed. He pulled up his baggy trousers and thanked Riku for the coke. It tasted a little funny, but he guessed that it was just his imagination.

'So, did you enjoy the Mcr concert?'

'Yeah, it was great. You should've come.'

'Nah, I only like Linkin Park and stuff like that really.'

'But they're so…weird. No offence.'

'None taken. But I think you could grow to like them.'

'Mmm…' Sora said, and took a big drink of his coke. Riku switched the tv on, then went to sit beside Sora.

'Y'know Sora, I'm really glad my brother met Roxas, because it kind of linked me to you. And I really like you.' Riku said.

'Me hiccup too!' Sora replied, swaying slightly.

'No, I mean I _really _like you Sora.' And with that, he pressed his lips firmly against the surprised brunette's.

--

'Ugh, I smell like McDonald's,' Axel complained as he walked hand in hand with Roxas to his car. 'I need to go home and have a shower. You want to come back to mines?'

'Yeah, sounds good,' Roxas replied.

--

Before he knew what was happening, Riku was on top of him, kissing him passionately.

'Riku…stop.' Sora told him.

'Why? We're having such a good time.'

'I know, but I don't want to rush things.'

'In fact Sora, you're right,' Riku said with one last kiss on Sora's neck.

'What are we going to tell Axel and Roxas?' Sora asked.

'Nothing yet, we'll just see how comfortable they are with the idea first by SLYLY dropping hints. Then we'll tell them.'

'Ok, so what do you wana do now then?' Sora asked, a fair enough question. It was amazing how fast he had sobered up. Riku felt bad for what he had done, talking advantage of Sora like that. It made him feel sick now.

'Sorry Sora,' he said.

'For what?' He asked.

'I dono, just, sorry.'

'Oooookay,' Sora said.

'Hey wana go play Kingdom Hearts again?' Riku asked.

'Yeah!' Sora replied, and up the stairs they went.

--

They arrived back at Axel's.

'Right, well I'll just go for a shower. You can make yourself at home. You know where my room is.' He smiled as he said this.

'Ok,' Roxas smiled back.

'I won't be long,' Axel winked, then walked up the stairs, still in his work uniform. Roxas went to get him and Axel a drink then went upstairs to his bedroom. He didn't understand why, but Roxas felt really comfortable there. He sat for a while, drank his juice and listened to the music on his phone. Then, sure enough, just as he'd expected:

Axel appeared in a towel. Roxas pulled one of his headphones out.

'Two seconds. I'll just get out your way so that you can get dressed.' Roxas told Axel.

'It's ok, I'll just grab some clothes and get changed in the bathroom.' Axel said.

'You sure?'

'Yeah.'

Roxas enjoyed watching Axel walk about in a towel. Then he leant over him, his toned, tattooed stomach almost touching Roxas…

'Roxas? Are you staring at my stomach?' Axel laughed.

'Emm…' Roxas replied. Axel laughed again and stretched back to look him in the eyes. Then he kissed the blonde with such emotion that he fell backwards onto Axel's bed.

They must have lain there for hours, when Axel said:

'I'm very conscious that I'm in a towel right now.'

Axel: WOAH !!! Time out a minute! That is so cliché. Why would I even think about saying that?

Sora: What's a cliché?

Roxas: Oh Sora it doesn't matter. It was cheesy, that's all. Now; back to more of me and Axel!

Demyx: Wait! Where did me and Sephiroth go? I miss us :(.

Me: You'll see! Now shut up. It's my story! --Insert evil laugh here-- . Anyway…

Roxas laughed. 'You better get dressed then.' Just then someone knocked on the front door.

'Could you get that please? Since I'm half naked and all.'

'Sure,' he said, then went to answer the door. 'Oh hey Demyx, Sephiroth,' he smiled and let them inside. 'Axel! It's Demyx and Sephiroth!' he shouted up the stairs to him.

'Cool, tell them I'll be down in a minute then!' he shouted back.

'Okay.' Then he walked into the living room where Demyx and Sephiroth sat holding hands on the couch.

'Hey guys,' Roxas said, looking slightly confused.

'Hi, emm well as you can see, we've got something to tell you.'

'Yeah. Two seconds, Axel won't be long,' he said and walked into the hall. What was Demyx playing at? He so obviously fancies Axel, but he's going out with Sephiroth…to make Axel jealous? No, he had to warn him before he saw them together. Just then Axel walked down the stair on queue, in his god-like fashion.

'Everything okay Rox?' Axel asked.

'You've been warned,' was all Roxas said, then walked back through.

Axel's eyes almost popped out of his head. It was the most unlikely couple he could think of.

--

When they finished explaining themselves all Axel said was,

'Well, if you're happy then so are we!' This made Demyx pull one of his faces. Then him and Sephiroth started clinging to each other, their lips making weird noises as they hit against the other's.

Axel turned to Roxas and said,

'You know this means Riku and Sora are gona start going out soon.'

'How?' Roxas asked.

'Because they'll be the ones left out. In fact, I'd be surprised if they weren't already. My brother can be such a horny bas-'

'Did you just say that Riku and Sora are going out?!' Demyx asked in shock.

'We don't know yet, but that's how it'll probably end up.'

'Yeah…' Roxas said

--

Aww, poor Axel. Code 107- it's a killer. Anyway, start writing me some reviews please! If I can write, then so can you:)

**SimplyBeinMe. **


End file.
